


Fluster

by dammitspawk



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4901668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dammitspawk/pseuds/dammitspawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What was that!” Rodney said, jumping out of his arms and turning to face him. “You can’t just come in here and- and-“</p><p>Heat was rising in Rodney’s face and his hands were darting all over the place. His gaze pointedly did not settle on John’s face.</p><p>“What? I can’t come say hi to my boyfriend?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [popkin16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/popkin16/gifts).



> Tumblr prompt fill for the lovely popkin16 who requested flustered Rodney!

The first thing John Sheppard noticed when he walked into Rodney’s lab was the scientist’s plump round ass, as was the case on most occasions. Out of instinct he averted his gaze and tried to put the thought out of his mind until he realized he really didn’t need to anymore. He walked right up to Rodney and pressed his hand right to his boyfriend’s round bottom.  
  
“Whatcha doin’ Rodney?”  
  
He felt Rodney stiffen from his toes all the way up his spine as John’s chin came to rest on his shoulder.  
  
“I- I- you-“  
  
Zelenka who was the only other person in the lab looked up from his computer screen and raised a knowing eyebrow before jolting to his feet.  
  
“I’m going to get some more coffee, Rodney would you like some?” But the other blue clad scientist was already out of the door before Rodney could answer, giving Sheppard a short glance and a quick smirk before nearly running out the door. John just settled his other hand around Rodney’s waist.  
  
“What was that!” Rodney said, jumping out of his arms and turning to face him. “You can’t just come in here and- and-“  
  
Heat was rising in Rodney’s face and his hands were darting all over the place. His gaze pointedly did not settle on John’s face.  
  
“What? I can’t come say hi to my boyfriend?”  
  
Rodney clapped his hand on John’s mouth and looked around for hidden scientist that might be watching. John licked at his fingers until Rodney tore his hand back.  
  
“Oh Sheppard that is _disgusting_!”  
  
“Relax Rodney, everyone’s at dinner already.”  
  
“Relax? How can I relax! Zelenka was right there! What if he- I don’t know-“  
  
John smiled again. Rodney’s ears were pink now too and his eyes were doing that adorable deer in the highlights thing that John usually only saw when they were running from the Wraith or something equally maniacal and he didn’t get the opportunity to enjoy it. Quickly he leaned forward and brought their lips together. It only took a moment for Rodney to succumb to John’s effective method and soon his hands were wrapped around _John’s_ waist.  
  
“But seriously,” Rodney said once they’d pulled away, “what if Zelenka finds out? I don’t want to lose you,” Rodney looked away when he said the last part. John raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Rodney he already _knows._ ”  
  
“What? You told him? I thought you said we would keep it within the team?” Rodney sounded almost offended that John had got to tell Radek first before him.  
  
“No I didn’t _tell him._ But did you see that look on his face? I mean you’re not the most subtle person Rodney…”  
  
“I’m not subtle? After that stunt you just pulled?” John smiled at him again and gave him a quick peck on the lips.  
  
In truth John was just nearly as bad at reading people as Rodney was. It was Teyla that had told him that Zelenka had known all along. After being together for a few weeks John and Rodney had decided it was time to tell the team. That morning he’d met Teyla in the gym for a morning spar and when he’d spilled the beans she was completely unsurprised by his confession. In fact, she had told him, a lot of other people already knew about it as well. John was more than a little surprised and he’d asked her who else knew. She began to rattle off a long list of names (including Zelenka and Major Lorne) and John had become more uncomfortable with every added name until Ronon had come in and interrupted her with;  
  
“Half of Atlantis knows,” as he dumped his bag on the floor and Teyla promptly spun him on his ass.  
  
“Really?” He asked not knowing who he was asking or for what reason really.  
  
Now he felt kind of relieved that people knew. He’d been dancing around Rodney for so long and now that they’d finally, _finally_ , got their chance he was sick of the same old song and dance. And since half the base knew and they hadn’t been reported yet, he took it as a good sign. He pulled his boyfriend down the hall and into the transporter as he complained the whole way even though John _knew_ he had no objection to food.  
  
And as soon as he pressed the screen for the nearest transporter to the mess hall he pulled Rodney again, this time tight against him as he kissed him hard. And he really didn’t care when the doors opened again if anyone saw them. He’d waited long enough for this, _they’d waited long enough for this_. And besides, Rodney was awfully cute when he was flustered.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
